


A soft Hand Kiss

by TheGrimmKitty



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimmKitty/pseuds/TheGrimmKitty
Summary: Art for GrimmIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020My requestor wanted Grimmjow to kiss Ichigo's hand. I went rather cutesy with this one ~
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	A soft Hand Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McChey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChey/gifts).



> I tried to shrink the image to fit on AO3 better so it could be viewed all at once but it was to blurry after shrunk a few times.  
> so linked  
> Imgur: https://imgur.com/HXAzhhb  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJQA8NPg4hX/?igshid=1hhvrdnmom2rs  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/TheGrimmKitty/status/1342716948510085120?s=19


End file.
